Your my inspiration
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: I'm trying my best to write songs here! but, I don't have any clue on where to start! I suck at grammar, summary, and titles. forgive me. It's a one shot fic. OC/My friend X Masato.


**Me : okay… for peoples at home reading this, I want to say thank you for clicking this.. *bows***

**KUGE : so, this'll be your first request fic right?**

**Me : yup! My penpall (friend) requested this and I have to do a lot of research to, cause I don't really watch utapri that much… ^^"**

**KUGE : and you got another problem,**

**Me : ?**

**KUGE : your grammar sucks…**

**Me : *lower head down* true…**

**KUGE : anyway, enjoy the fic guys! *whispers* even though you won't...**

**Me : *whacks KUGE with a mallet* Oh, SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Ah~ rainy day~ a rainy day in Saotame academy~ bummer…

Nyobi wanted to write songs outside, listening for singing birds, humming trees, get some inspiration from the warm nature, but it turned out to be the opposite… no birds would ever sing in the rain! Trees can't hum in the first place! And how can she even get inspiration from the cold rain?!

"Uugh… nothing to do… so bored… no inspiration… and can't write lyrics… Uugh!" she groaned. Nyobi's goal was to be the BEST music composer in Japan, she would write songs by getting inspiration from nature everyday… except today…

"Stupid rain…" she mumbled.

"Stupid stupid rain… I hate you, even if you're a part of nature…" she groaned again.

"CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?!" she screamed to the window, and then she receives a big respond by a lighting shock that made her jump a little.

"Hmph…I hate you…" she mumbled again to the dark clouds, "You stupid rain…"

Then a pink haired cross-dressing adviser was just walking by the halls until he saw the groaning girl near the window.

_Isn't that Nyobi-chan ? _ He thought, he walked up behind Nyobi, quietly, and closes her eyes with his girl-like hands.

"Guess who?~" he asked in a tone.

"Ah, Ringo-sensei?" she answered back, "Bingo! Hi Nyobi-chan!" Ringo smiled, trying her best to make the funniest face to cheer the brunette, But Nyobi turned her head back around to the window, staring at the pouring rain… Ringo-sensei then got a little worried about Nyobi, she's always cheerful in class, she brings up the mood by her piano skill, she's the class joker, but still she looks down.

"Nyobi, sweety, What's wrong dear? You seem down for a reason…" Her cross-dressing teacher asked.

"Ringo-sensei, what happens if your inspiration was taken away from you and never come back?" She asked with sloppy eyes.

"Um… Maybe, I'll be sad?" He answered not so sure if it was the right answer.

"CORRECT SENSEI! I'M SAD AND DEPRESSED! IT'S BEEN A WEEK AND THE RAIN KEEPS POURING DOWN NON-STOP! EVERYDAY FEELS LIKE HELL IF I DON'T GO OUT AND WRITE SONGS!" She moaned as she scratches her head. "That IS what I came for… to be the best song writer in history… but the rain is stopping me from it…" she mumbled.

"Oh honey…" Ringo-sensei frowned,he then hugged the little, "You don't need to get inspiration from the same place every time… don't plant the same flower on the same place over and over or the flower might not grow itself…" he quoted.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, don't write the same songs over and over silly! Your songs are mostly about plants, and trees, and photosynthesis!" he reminded her, making a pink shadow appearing on Nyobi's face.

"W-well, what songs should I write then? I can't write more songs if it's not about nature…" she whined.

"Why not asking your friends? Maybe they'll give you some tips…" he suggest with a wink.

"Oh yeah! Maybe Haru-chan and Chika-chan have some tips or advices for me! Thanks Ringo-sensei!" Nyobi said as she gave her dear teacher a big bear hug, she then left of the team adviser and ran to Haruka's & Tomochika's room.

"Ah, reminds me of the old times…" Ringo felt a little nostalgic inside her. "Oh yes! I forgot to send these paper work to Saotame-sensei!" he remembered while running off to the principles room.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

"Haru-chan!~ Chika-chan!~ Can I come in?~" Nyobi toned her voice while knocking the door non-stop. Then a short figure with a reddish-yet orange bobbed hair and bright yellow eyes opened the door before her.

"Ah! Nyobi-chii! Rare seeing you here!" Haruka greeted, and Nyobi greeted back the shy music composer with a big bear hug.

"Come on in Nyobi!" she pulled Nyobi in to the medium-sized room.

"Tomo-chan! We have a guest!" Haruka announced. Making her roommate eyes went up from her adventure gossip panels that she was reading in the magazine, and making her pupils stick at Nyobi appearance from the door.

"KYAAA!~ NYOBI-CHII!~~" Shibuya shrieked, jumping on her friend and giving her a tight hug.

"C-Chika-chan! C-can't breathe!" Nyobi claimed while trying to get her energetic social butterfly off of her.

"S-sorry, Nyobi-chii.." she released her death hug from the poor girl. Nyobi then send a 'don't-you-dare-do-that-again' glare to Tomochika, making her backing away a little.

"So, What brings you here Nyobi-chii?" Haruka asked to her nature-loving classmate with a smile.

"Well, have you seen me writing songs under the big tree near the school pond?" Nyobi asked sarcastically.

"Um… no…"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I AIN'T GOT A PIECE SHIT ON MY HEAD! MY HAND HERE IS BURNING! BURNING I TELL YOU! BURNING!" she screamed.

"Whoa… slow down girl…" Tomochika tried to calm her down.

"Gaaah! Oops… Sorry 'bout that… it's just, it doesn't feel the same anymore if I can't write music…" Nyobi mumbled while lowering her head down, "And Ringo-sensei said that you guys would help me with this problem… I mean, writing songs is my life, I can't just stop writing songs… if I did, I'll be like, dead…" she groaned.

Both 2 girls just sweatdropped. And stared at the groaning girl.

"Aw~ Cheer up Nyobi-chii!" Tomochika said as she pats Nyobi's head, "There are tons of beautiful things in this world that can be your new inspiration! Like me for example!"

"Like heck I'll make a song about you, Chika-chan…" Nyobi said, sending a death glare to her friend.

"I'm kidding Nyobi-chii! I'm kidding!" Shibuya sweatdrop.

"*sigh* So, what should I do?" Nyobi sighed, "Come on… come on… work you stupid brain!" She shouted at her forehead.

"A-ano ne Nyobi-chii…" Haruka stepped up, "Why not going out for a while?" she suggest.

"OUT?! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT IT'S RAINING HEAVILY GURL?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO OUT?!" She shrieked, making Haruka backing away a little. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, Haru-chan..." Nyobi said as she lowers her head down.

"It's okay," Haruka smiled, "And what I meant to say by going out is you travel around the dorms, or maybe you can take a walk around the academy... I'm sure you'll find something to write"

"Hey yeah... NICE IDEA HARU-CHAN!" Nyobi jumped, "Jaa, I'll be going now! BYE!" Nyobi said as she rushed off through the wall of the room.

"Geez, that girl is so hyper..." Tomochika moaned, getting back to her bed and continue reading her magazine.

"Well that is Nyobi-chii for you..." Haruka giggled.

* * *

**Nyobi's POV.**

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored aaaaaand bored... I should've ask Haru-chan and Chika-chan to come with me. this place is too quite! there's not a single chatter! well, maybe it's because the school is over and everybody is back in their dorms doing whatever they're doing..

"*sigh*" I sighed, seriously, its super dark in here.

Good thing I'm not scared of the dark, and good thing I'm not scared of the ghost. I just plainly walk to the halls, finding nothing but class rooms, scattered paper, and some indoor plant's. but that's before I saw a room with the lights on.

_Wait a minute... the lights are on? school has been over one in a half hours ago... did somebody forgot to turn it off? or maybe someone is still practicing or maybe writing some songs? but who might be here is this time of the day? _I thought.

Just before then, I heard a piano play. It's coming from the same room that have the lights on. I heard this song before... It's 'clocks' from Coldplay.

_Okay, Now I'm curious!_

I mean seriously, why 'Clocks'? why not 'Moon light Sonata'? why not 'River flows in you'? why not 'Kiss the rain' for god sake?! I tiptoed closer to the door, hoping that he/she or whoever is playing the piano doesn't notice me. I opened the door quietly, it made a little creek, but I'm sure he/she doesn't noticed me. I then peaked to see what/who's playing the piano.

I saw the piano's legs, I also saw a silhouette of legs beside it. it was muscled and masculine, now I know whoever is playing the Piano is a guy.

Even so, I can't see his face nor body! there's a stupid vase in front of me that's blocking my view!

Right now I have 2 option, either I crawl in to the room and take a closer room, or leave and let him play in peace. let's see, hm... ah what the heck! I'm going with the first option!

Without thinking twice, I slowly crawl to the rooms floor and I saw tall shadow, But I only saw the shadow... haven't seen the rest of it cause I'm hiding under a table that the vase was on. my curiosity grew more, I couldn't help but move forward and ...

_CLANG!_

The vase above me falls to the floor.

"Stupid vase..." I murmured.

Then something blocks the light away from me, I saw a foot right in front of me too!

_Oh no! I'm busted! thanks a lot ugly vase!  
_

"Nyobi-san?" a familiar voice called out to me, I looked up but I still can't see his face.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"It's me. Hijirikawa Masato. We're in the same class." he said as he crouches down and meets my face.

"Oh, Masato! Ehehe, Hi!" I greeted with a nervous smile, "What are you doing here?"

"That should be my line Nyobi-san. What are YOU doing here?" he ask while putting his finger right in front of my nose, making me blush a little.

"O-oh, well, I was just passing by and I heard you play the piano... so I sneaked up to see who it was and... um... It's you! ehehehe..." I explained as I rub the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" he ask.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay... hehehe..."

"Well that's good to hear" he stood up.

"Hey! You haven't answer my question! what were you doing here Masato?!" I shouted.

"I'm just practicing my piano skills" He answered calmly.

"So you were... Mind me joining you?" I ask.

"Uh... No-"

"YAY! MAYBE THIS'LL GIVE SOME INSPIRATION!" I rushed off to the piano.

"Inspiration?" he raised an eye brow.

"Un! I've wanted to write songs lately but I can't cause of the rain, cause you know... I always write songs about nature cause it's my inspiration..." I explained.

"I can see that..." he sweatdropped.

"So Haru-chan, and Ringo-sensei suggest me to find a new inspiration so that I can write new songs" I added.

"Oh..." He said in 'aw', "Then it's a good thing that your friends helped you with that..."

"Un!" I nodded, "Now, what song should I play?" I ask myself as I putted my fingers on my chin. "Hmmm..."

"Nyobi-san..." Masato called out.

"Hm?"

"May I ask you, how did you even get inspiration from nature?"

"How to get Inspiration?" I reviwed, "Well that's easy! I just look what's around me when I'm writing and BOOM! I got a song!" I grin.

"Well maybe you should try the same thing Nyobi-san..."

"Eh?"

"Look around you Nyobi-san... You have friends around you, and they're ready to help... you have freedom inside you, but you never use it anyway..." He quoted.

"Say that again..." I commanded.

"What?"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" I commanded with a high voice, making him sweatdrop.

"You have friends around you, and they're ready to help, you have freedom inside you, but you never use it anyway?" he reviewed.

"THAT'S IT!" I snapped as I pick up a paper on a table a pen from my pocket, with no second to waste I write multiple words on the sheet.

"What are you doing Nyobi-san?" Masato ask as he comes closer.

"You'll see!" I winked.

After I finish writing a song, I sit back straight on the piano's bench and starts to press some several notes and sing to the sheet.

_I always get in trouble_

_Tryin' to answer the question, with. the. right. answer._

_The question just gets Bigger, and Bigger_

_But, even so,_

_My friends_

_They're all here_

_Helping out with the question_

_I know that I'm cheating!_

_But they're here anyway_

_Helping me out_

_To seek the freedom_

_That we always dreamed of!_

_They're around me_

_Offering the warm and kind hand_

_Pull me out of this_

_Monochrome_

_And create a new freedom!_

I stopped playing and singing, with a huge grin on my face, a grin of satisfaction stuck, then I turn into my right to see Masato.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" I jumped.

"Yes you did..."

"Thanks a lot Masato!" I said as I ran into him , hugging him.

"Ah, Your wel-" I cutted him off with a kiss.

_Wait, A KISS?! WHAT AM I DOING?! _I freaked.

I quickly break the kiss with a mad blush exploring my face, I backed away from him for about 3 paces and look away from his eyes.

"N-nyobi-san..." he called out.

"I-I'm sorry Masato! I didn't mean to! I'll... I'll... I'll leave you!" I screamed as I reached to the door, but got stopped by a grip by the hand.

"M-masato?" I looked back, I then gasp a little, he has that serious face, but he was also blushing.

"N-nyobi-san..."

"Yea?"

"Could you, sit with me for a while?" he ask, lending with big palm towards me.

"S-sure..." I took his hands, he then led me to that Piano bench. I sat on the right edge while he sits on the left.

1...

2...

3...

6...

8...

13...

"GAAAAAAH!" I stood up, "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT MASATO?! YOU TOLD ME TO SIT WITH AND I DID! SAY SOMETHING!" I freaked, but cause of that, he just looks away.

"M-Masato?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Sorry about the kiss earlier..." I lowered my head down.

"I don't mind..." He replied, "I was just shocked, that's all..."

...

...

...

"Oh, and, thanks for the inspiration you gave me Masato..."

"Inspiration?"

"Un... I've found my new inspiration... It's you, Masato..." I smiled.

"M-me?" he stutter.

"Uh-huh, so is it okay if you stay by my side so I can keep writing my songs?"

"Hehe" he chuckled, "That's okay with me if it's okay with you..."

"Really?!" I jumped.

"Un... and how about you be my composer for the graduation audition?"

"R-really?!" I jumped again, "But, Why?!"

"I don't know... but I kinda agree with your plan of us being together..." he smiled.

"This is SOO not you Masato..." I smirked, "And I love it!"

"Yoroshikku onegaishimassu..." he bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I bowed back, then we laugh it all out at the end of the rain.


End file.
